El Collar
by CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP
Summary: Por que me empiezo a comportar así con todos, por que me esta ocurriendo esto... acaso será este maldito collar.
1. Presentacion

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro fic, por ahora dejare solo una introducción y otras cosas…**

**Personaje Principal:**

***Perla**

**Genero ****Hurt/Comfort y Aventura.**

**Rating: T**

**Sin más que decir les dejo esta introducción.**

**El Collar**

**Introducción**

La noche había caído en alguna desconocida selva de algún lugar, en un árbol se encontraba una guacamaya azul, miraba afuera del hueco con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, cambio su mirada a su pecho donde ahí tenía un collar con un corazón rojo, pero la gema parecía estar adherida a su pecho.

**Pensamientos de Perla:**

_Perdóname Blu, Perdóname por abandonarte pero no tengo otra opción, no quiero hacerle daño a alguien más y menos a ti, espero que cuando leas la carta que te deje lo entiendas todo, pero debo hacer esto sola, por favor espero que lo entiendas._

**Fin de los Pensamientos…**

Tan solo se recostó y comenzó a dormir.

**Días antes…**

Era un día tranquilo en la selva de Rio de Janeiro, Perla caminaba tranquilamente por la selva.

-nada mejor que caminar después de un día pesado- continuo caminando hasta que vio algo en el suelo que le llamo la atención.

Se acerco para ver que era y vio que se encontraba tirado un collar que sostenía una gema roja con forma de corazón.

-vaya pero quien dejaría esto por aquí- tomo el collar, lo miro por unos segundos y luego se lo puso.

-Vaya se ve… Ahhh!- soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, sintió como si algo se le hubiera clavado en su pecho alzo su mirada y por un momento el iris de sus ojos eran de un color rojo, parpadeo y volvieron a ser de color zafiro.

-Ah, que ha sido eso- Se levanto y miro en su pecho, vio que la gema parecía como estar adherida, intento quitársela pero al moverlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-Ah, pero que es esto- intento jalarlo de nuevo pero volvió a sentir otro fuerte dolor.

-Sera mejor que busque ayuda- Comenzó a volar hacia su nido…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno que les parece Bueno, Malo, Mejor me pego un tiro.**

**Bueno comenten y den sus críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas.**

**Adiós y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo I

**Hola a todos, como andan, espero que superbién, bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de este fic a si que disfrútenlo :D**

**Capítulo I ¿sonámbula?**

Perla abría sus ojos, su mirada estaba fija al cielo, pero veía que ya había caído la noche, pues se veían varias estrellas en el cielo y la luna brillando a todo su esplendor, escuchaba el sonido del agua.

-¿Don-donde estoy?- se pregunto confundida y levantándose, miro a todas parte y se fijo que estaba cerca de un lago –Como llegue hasta aquí- Se dijo sin saber que o como había llegado ahí.

-Como llegue hasta aquí, ah todo esto es confuso, miro su pecho y vio que todavía tenía el collar

-mejor me iré a casa- comenzó a volar nuevamente hacia su nido.

* * *

Más tarde…

Había llegado a su árbol y aterrizo cerca del hueco –Blu- llamo pero no hubo respuesta –Creo que no ha llegado- se metió al hueco.

Unos minuto después apareció Blu aterrizando.

-Blu- Dijo Perla.

-¡Perla!- Grito Blu y se acerco a ella –Me alegra que estés bien-

-Que ¿Por qué?- Dijo algo confundida –¿De qué hablas?-

-Que no lo sabes Perla- Ella negó –Esta tarde varias aves fueron asesinadas en varias parte de la selva, fui a buscarte por toda la selva pero no te encontré, ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto.

-Yo, ah- Perla coloco su ala sobre su cabeza, por unos segundos y después le dijo –Es una larga historia-

-ok, por cierto lindo collar- Dijo señalando el collar que tenia.

-Oh este... gracias-

**Pensamientos de perla…**

_Si lindo aunque no me lo pueda quitar_

**Fin de los pensamientos de Perla…**

-¿Donde lo conseguistes?- Pregunto

-Bueno lo encontré tirado por ahí-

-oh vale-

-Por cierto…- Perla soltó un pequeño bostezó –Tengo sueño, que tal si vamos a descansar-

-Si claro- Los dos se acomodaron para dormir.

-Descansa Perla-

-Descansa Blu- Le dio un sé en la mejilla y ambo se pusieron a dormir.

* * *

Más Tarde…

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, y los tortolos azules seguían durmiendo, pasaron los minutos, Perla se despertó pero algo había cambiado en ella, sus ojos habían cambiado a un color rojo, camino hasta salir del nido.

se detuvo afuera por unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, soltó el aire y volvió a abrir y fijo su mirada hacia algún lugar, soltó una risa maléfica y comenzó a volar.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se escucho un estremecedor grito…

* * *

En la mañana…

Perla abría los ojos los cuales volvían a ser de color zafiro, pero miro que no estaba en su nido, si no que estaba de nuevo en la zona del lago.

-Que… pero como llegue de nuevo aquí- sacudió su cabeza confusa y se levanto –ah creo que me estoy volviendo una sonámbula- pero noto algo raro en su ala –Que esto?- vio que en su ala había manchas roja –Que es esto-

Se acerco al lago y puso su ala en el agua limpiándola hasta que las manchas habían desaparecido.

-Vale mejor regreso con Blu- Perla comenzó a volar hacia el nido.

Llego y vio que Blu seguía dormido.

-Vaya sigue durmiendo- Dijo en voz baja –Mejor iré a buscar el desayuno- salió del nido y comenzó a volar de nuevo.

Aterrizo en un árbol del cual tenía varios mangos, Perla agarro dos.

Pero antes de que se fuera del lugar escucho un grito de auxilio cerca, ella se dirigió hacia dónde provino el sonido y llego pero se encontró con algo que la dejo sin aliento…

**Continuara...**

**Bueno este ha sido el capitulo de hoy, que les pareció**

**Bueno, malo, mejor me pego un tiro :I**

**Y una cosa mas, para los que no sepan en 3 semanas sacare un adelanto de mi fic "Noche de Miedo II" :D**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Cpitulo II

******Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic, asi que sin mas que decir disfrútenlo :D**

**Capítulo II ¿Quién eres?**

Perla veía que había dos guacamayos, pero uno de ellos estaba muy grave, pareciese que estuviera muerto, la otra guacamaya pedía ayuda de forma desesperada.

-Ayuda por favor, necesito que alguien me ¡Ayuda!- gritaba la guacamaya desesperadamente–Resiste, por favor- Le decía al que estaba grave.

Perla acudió y se acerco a donde estaban.

-¿Que paso aquí?- Pregunto.

-En la noche alguien nos ataco, intentamos defendernos, pero era fuerte, me había dado un buen golpe y quede inconsciente- Le dijo la guacamaya.

-Esperen iré a por ayuda- Dije Perla, pero de pronto la guacamaya vio el collar de Perla, parecía serle familiar, de pronto comenzó a recordarlo.

-Tu- Dijo la guacamaya pero ahora estaba molesta.

-¿Qué?- Perla estaba confundida.

-Fuiste tú- Se acercaba a Perla.

-Espera de que hablas- No sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Cállate Mentirosa tu fuiste- La guacamaya se lanzo hacia Perla y empezó a estrangularla.

-Suel…ta…me- Decía Perla con dificultad.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste- Le apretaba mas el cuello, pero de pronto vio que ella comenzaba a reír…

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto pero Perla solo seguía riéndose -¿Qué te es tan gracioso?-

-Y si yo lo hice ¿qué?- Dijo Perla, abrió sus ojos y habían vuelto a cambiar a un color rojo, la guacamaya iba soltarla pero Perla rápidamente la empujo y la tomo del cuello ahora ella comenzó a ahorcarla.

-Suéltame-

Perla rio –Vaya después de que tú me estrangulaste y casi me matas, quieres que te suelte… no lo creo-

-Quien… Diablos eres… tu- Dijo la guacamaya, Perla hiso un movimiento rápido y le rompió el cuello a la guacamaya matándola, perla reía maléficamente acerco su rostro hacia el oído de la ya muerta ave y le dijo.

-Yo soy la imagen del terror- Dijo secamente, se acerco al otro cuerpo y vio que respiraba muy poco.

-Vaya con que sigues vivo- Dijo Perla –Bien esta vez me asegurare de que quedes muerto…-

* * *

Perla arrastraba los dos cuerpos hacia el lago.

-Bien hora de tirar la basura- Continúo caminando hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Quién es?- Solo escucho que se acercaba más –Oh mierda- dijo en voz baja, arrastro rápidamente los cuerpos y los oculto en un arbusto, escucho detrás de ella una voz que la llamaba.

-Perla- Ella volteo y vio que era Eva.

-Eva, hola- Dijo Perla sonriendo falsamente.

-Hola, ¿que se supone que estabas haciendo?-

-Que ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Te vi arrastrar algo allí- Dijo Eva señalando el arbusto.

-oh… no no era nada-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si claro-

-no te creo, me estas ocultando algo- Perla bajo la mirada y si respondió.

-Bien lo admito si hay algo ahí, si quieres mira- Le dijo Perla, Eva cedió y se acerco para ver lo que estaba en los arbustos.

-Que se supone que o…- Perla golpeo a Eva con una roca en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-Dulces sueños- Dijo Perla sonriendo maléficamente –Bien, en que estaba- Perla saco los dos cuerpos del arbusto llevándoselos, dejando a Eva en ese lugar inconsciente.

* * *

Llego al lago y vio que allí se encontraban dos cocodrilos nadando.

-Bien lo que necesitaba- Se dijo, lanzo los dos cuerpos al lago, puso de nuevo su mirada en los cocodrilos y les silbo a ambos y los dos cocodrilos voltearon hacia ella.

-Oigan chicos, les traje el desayuno- Dijo señalando los dos cuerpos que flotaban, ambos se sumergieron en el agua, hasta llegar a los cuerpos.

Perla tan solo vio como los dos cuerpos era devorados por ambos.

-Mi trabajo aquí termino- Se fue del lugar volando

Lo Había regresado a su hogar, llevaba dos mangos, aterrizo cerca de la entrada, parpadeo y ella reacciono.

-Eh, que paso- se dijo confusa, sus ojos volvieron a ser de su color normal, miraba a todos lados –se supone que….- puso su ala sobre su cuello.

**Pensamientos de Perla**

_Acaso estaré perdiendo la cordura, se supone que estaba con aquella ave y de pronto estoy aquí… desde que tengo este collar me están ocurriendo cosas raras, acaso será…_

**Fin de los pensamientos de Perla**

Perla fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos, por Blu que ya había despertado.

-Perla ¿ocurre algo?- Pregunto

-Eh ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Te oí hablar sola-

-Ah no, no es nada es solo… que te amanecí con la pata izquierda (Pie izquierdo), es todo- Le comenzó a gruñir el estomago –Me muero de hambre que tal si desayunamos- Le dijo mostrándole los mangos.

-Claro- Le respondió también hambriento.

Ambos habían ya desayunado.

-Perla ¿quieres salir a pasear por la ciudad?- Pregunto Blu

-Claro- Ambos se fueron del nido hacia la ciudad.

* * *

En la noche

Perla abría los ojos con dificultad que estaba en un nido, pero ella sentía que no era su hogar

-¿Que… que ha pasado?- Camino afuera del nido, al salir se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hábitat artificial.

Vio que cerca de ella aterrizaba Blu.

-Blu que ha…- Perla no pudo terminar su frase, pues Blu la interrumpió molesto.

-Perla porque lo hiciste…-

**Continuara…**

**Que les pareció, bueno comenten si les pareció bueno, malo o mejor me pego un tiro**

**También pueden criticar tanto constructivamente como destructivamente**

**Bueno eso es todo, saludos y hasta la próxima**


	4. Capitulo III Mas Extra

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic, que hice con la ayuda de MAT, bueno sin mas que decir buena lectura...**

**Capítulo III Adiós**

-Perla porque lo hiciste…- Decía Blu molesto.

-¿Que hice?- pregunto Perla confundida.

-Sabes bien lo que hiciste- dijo Blu.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- pregunto Perla.

-Por que asesinaste a esas aves Perla- Perla quedo con los ojos como platos por lo que le dijo Blu.

-¿Que hice?- dijo Perla atónita.

-Asesinaste a esas pobres aves Perla entiéndelo-

-Pero yo no lo hice- dijo Perla.

-No mientas, yo mismo te vi- Dijo Blu mosqueado

-Te lo juro, yo no lo hice- dijo Perla

-Si lo hiciste- dijo Blu

* * *

Flashback

Blu volaba desesperadamente por toda la ciudad

-Perla, perla ¿donde estas?- gritaba mirando por todas partes, continuaba volando hasta que vio que en un callejón estaba ella –¡Perla¡- fue directamente hacia ella.

-Perla- Blu aterrizo detrás de ella pero vio que ella estaba ahorcando a un guacamayo –Perla que estás haciendo- Perla no la escucho, miro a los lados y vio horrorizado que habían cadáveres de aves –Perla que has hecho- dijo asustado.

-Su-suéltame- decía la guacamaya con dificultad

-Claro que te soltare, pero cuando estés muerta- decía maléficamente.

-Perla ya suéltala- dijo Blu, Perla lo ignoro.

-Perla ya déjala- Blu agarro a Perla y la separo de la guacamaya, Perla metía fuerzas para zafarse -Perla detente- Perla golpea a Blu fuerte y lo tira y se lanza sobre la guacamaya volviéndola a ahorcar.

-Hora de morir- decía fríamente Perla.

-Perla ya déjala- Blu vio a su lado un palo, lo tomo y se acerco a perla –Perdóname por esto- Le dio un golpe a Perla cayendo inconsciente

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Blu créeme, yo no quería hacerlo- dijo Perla con lagrimas.

Blu le dio la espalda y se iba a marchar del lugar -Regreso iré a ver si puedo arreglar un poco de lo que has hecho- decía secamente - Pero para cuando regrese espero que tengas una buena explicación de esto- Blu salió del hábitat.

-¿Pero que hice?, no quería hacerlo, ¿por qué?..- dijo Perla tratando de pensar.

-Como fue que sucedió, si no recuerdo nada- siguió pensando varias horas hasta quedar completamente dormida

* * *

Perla estaba en la selva y vio que Blu venia corriendo hacia ella

-Blu- ella corrió hacia el también, pero escuchaba que Blu le gritaba algo.

Perla corrió hacia el -Perla huye- dijo Blu y apareció atrás de Blu una Perla con el mismo collar y con los ojos rojos y atravesó a Blu con una rama filosa y Perla quedo congelada

-¡Blu!- Perla grito, la guacamaya se acerco a Perla.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto

-Eso ya no importa- y le paso la rama por la cara y Perla despertó

-¡AAAAH!- Perla grito del grito -Solo fue un sueño- se dijo, miraba a su alrededor y veía que no estaba en el hábitat -Donde estoy-.

Perla se levanto y estaba cerca del centro de conservación ambiental, Perla volteo y vio todo el centro en llamas y se horrorizo.

-Que... que ha pasado- Dijo choqueada -No, no puede- puso sus alas sobre su cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que estaban manchadas de sangre -No yo... yo… ¡NO¡- Perla comenzó a huir del lugar.

Perla fue al lago y se limpio quitando todo rastro de sangre de sus alas.

-Todo esto me está pasando desde que me puse este estúpido collar- dijo Perla enojada y trato de quitárselo pero no pudo tan solo sentía un como un insoportable dolor en su pecho, volvió a intentar quitárselo pero el dolor aumento más cayendo al piso de dolor, se levanto con dificultad.

-Ah, pero que es este maldito collar- Se decía, bajo su mirada pensando en que haría ahora hasta que una opción que no le gustaba tuvo -No tengo otra opción- Perla comenzó a volar hacia su nido.

Perla, llega a su nido, toma una hoja y comienza a escribir una nota y comenzó a llorar -Adiós Blu- dijo Perla llorando y se fue del nido, mientras volaba la gema del collar comenzaba a oscurecerse un poco.

Continuara…

**Que opinan, Buen capitulo, Mal capitulo, Mejor me pego un tiro, bueno comenten y opinen.**

**También pueden criticar tanto constructivamente como destructivamente.**

**Bueno y ahora les dejare un extra, el cual es un mini tráiler de un futuro fic así que disfrútenlo y hasta la próxima :D**

**Tráiler**

-Han pasado 3 semanas desde que esta horrible pesadilla inicio, todo…. todo esto se ha venido abajo, los humanos… se han comido entre ellos, y después las aves una tras otras se comenzaban a devorar… espero que ella esté bien debo encontrarla, pero esta lluvia no para y nos ha dificultado la búsqueda, hace 4 días que empezó a llover y el agua está empezando a tomar las calles de esta ciudad pero creo qu…-

-Q-que ha sido eso-

-Blu nos han encontrado… ¡ahí vienen!-

-¡Rápido todos corran!-

-¡CORRA¡… ah no suéltame... suelt… aaah…-

-…-

**Die Rio**

**31/10/13**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Hola a todos, tanto tiempo sin haber actualizado pero la pereza me vencía xD, bueno ahora el cap y agradezco a MAT por su ayuda nuevamente, sin mas que decir buena lectura**

**Capítulo IV Captura**

Al día siguiente en alguna desconocida selva de algún desconocido lugar.

En el hueco de un árbol, se encontraba Perla durmiendo, paso unas horas más y comenzaba a despertar, dio la vuelta como siempre lo hacía al despertar para ver a su guacamayo favorito, pero al dar la vuelta no vio a nadie, Perla se entristeció al recordar que tuvo que dejarlo, se levanto y se iba a ir en busca de su desayuno.

Pero antes de salir, miro sus alas pensando que volvería a estar manchada de sangre pero vio que no –Bueno, espero que hoy no sea un mal día- se dijo y dio un suspiro, salió del hueco y despego en busca de su desayuno.

* * *

Aterrizo en un árbol que contenía mangos, tomo uno y al momento de que lo iba arrancar del árbol escucho una risa y después alguien menciono su nombre.

-Perla- Dijo una voz femenina, escucho que volvía a reír.

-¿Quien está ahí?- dijo Perla miraba todo su alrededor pero no veía a nadie la risa dejo de escucharse y solo se oía el sonido del viento chocar con las hojas de los arboles, Perla regreso a lo suyo, agarro el mango y se retiro de ahí.

* * *

Mas tarde…

Perla aterrizo enfrente de un lago para ducharse, Perla sale del agua y se seca con una hoja, pero de pronto escucha que alguien le llamase y ve un grupo de aves.

-!Oye tu¡- Dijo una de las aves.

Las aves se acercaron a Perla y comenzó a asustarse

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Perla.

-Que haces en nuestra parte del lago- Dijo aquella ave.

-Pero el lago es de todos- dijo Perla.

-Noo, este lugar es de nosotros- se acercaba a ella.

-Aléjense- Decía ella, pero el ave comenzó a reírse.

-Que tal si le damos a ella una lección para que aprenda donde no meterse en nuestro lugares- les decía a las otras aves.

Las aves comenzaron a empujar a Perla entre todos y esta cayó al piso

-Déjenme- dijo Perla soltando una lagrima.

-No hasta que aprendas que este lugar es de nosotros- Se preparo para darle un puñetazo y se lo lanzo hacia el rostro de Perla, pero rápidamente detuvo el golpe.

-Pero a partir de ahora, este lugar es de todos-dijo Perla y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse.

El ave se espanto, -Pero que...- Perla le dio un fuerte golpe que hiso que el ave cayese inconsciente, se levantaba como si nada, mientras que las otras aves la veían atónitos.  
-Pero miren, vine aquí a ducharme y ustedes me vuelven a ensuciar- Decía Perla molesta -Vaya educación que tienen... pero bueno no los culpas, que tal si ahora se marchan de aquí y nadie saldrá lastimado- Les advertía.

Una de las aves tomo una roca de punta filosa y se lanzo hacia Perla, pero ella lo esquivo, tomo al ave del cuello y le quito la roca, regreso su mirada a los demás y puso la punta de la roca en el cuello del ave.

-Suéltalo- Dijo otra ave

-les daré una última oportunidad lárguense de aquí y el no morirá- Dijo Perla amenazante.

Acercaba más la punta de la roca al cuello del ave, hasta que escucho a alguien hablar.  
-Bien bien lo haremos- Dijo otra ave -Pero suéltalo- Perla soltó al ave y lo empujo.  
-Ahora, largo-

Las aves huyeron y ella volvió a su estado normal.

-Eh, que ha pasado- Se dijo, miro por todas partes confundida -Pero... donde están esas aves- Escucho un gemido y vio al ave que la había molestado estaba despertando.  
-Oye tu- Dijo Perla, el ave voltio y la vio cerca de él y se espanto.  
-No aléjate de mi aléjate de mí- se levanto rápidamente y salió volando huyendo de ella.

-¿Que ocurrió?- Se pregunto Perla.

-Bah, da igual- se fue volando del lugar.

* * *

Perla comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho en la parte donde tenía el collar, aterrizo en un árbol y sintió que el dolor aumentaba.

-Ahh- se quejaba del dolor.

Una voz le llamaba.

-Perla- se escuchaba unas risas, Perla miro hacia todos lados.

-Q-quien... anda ahí Ahh- Pero solo escucho esa voz volver a llamarle.

-Perla- De pronto sintió que algo se le enterraba en el pecho.

Perla soltó un grito de dolor -Maldito collar- Dijo Perla enojada.

Sintió que algo se le enterró en su cuello, quiso ver y vio que era un dardo, comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

Perla cayó al piso y comenzó a ver todo borroso, vio a un humano acercarse

-Me lleva el...- Dijo Perla, volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Perla- cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente, el humano la agarro.

**Continuara...**

**Bien aquí acaba el cap, ¿que les pareció? Bueno, Malo, Mejor me pego un tiro, bueno comente y de su opinión, también pueden criticar tanto constructivamente como destructivamente.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capitulo V

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic así que buena lectura xd**

**Capitulo V Reencuentros, Escape y Una Maldición**

Perla abría los ojos, por unos segundos su vista estaba borrosa, parpadeo unas veces y su vista comenzaba a esclarecerse, podía ver poca luz era ya de noche, Perla se levanto.

-Donde estoy- Se dijo, Miraba por todas partes veía que estaba en un cuarto oscuro pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una jaula, ella se acerco a los barrotes.

-No, denuevo no- Perla intento mover el barrote pero sabía que no podía salir, de pronto escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Nisiquiera lo intentes- dijo esa voz, Perla volteo y vio que a una esquina de la jaula se encontraba sentada una guacamaya, pero vio algo que le llamo la atención de ella y es que veía que era una guacamaya de su misma especie no podía ver su rostro pues ella miraba hacia otro lado, ella le volvió a hablar.

-Por si no me escuchaste, no intentes golpear la jaula, no puedes escapar de aquí- Decía la guacamaya secamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Perla, aunque ella parecía serle familiar su voz.

-Para que decírtelo, si igual mañana ya no nos veremos- Decía la guacamaya en un tono que denotaba que no le interesaba nada.

-Oye que es lo que te sucede- Dijo Perla

-QUE, que me sucede- La guacamaya soltó un bufido –No lo ves, estamos encerradas, para ser las mascotas de algún humano- Dijo algo molesta, Perla quedo en silencio, no sabía que contestarle, pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Además perdí a mi familia, lo perdí todo- Dijo ahora con una voz temblorosa y entristecida.

-Siento oír eso…- De pronto escucho una voz masculina que la llamaba por detrás.

-Hola Perlita- Dijo aquella voz, La voz le sonaba muy familiar, volteo hacia atrás y vio a una águila pero al verlo lo reconoció.

-A-alucard- Dijo aterrada.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Perla- Dijo Alucard

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Perla le grito, Alucard solo se rio.

-Supongo que por lo de tu familia ¿no?- Alucard volvió a reír.

-Vas a pagar por ello- Le dijo Perla, Alucard la tomo del cuello alzándola y le dijo en tono burlón.

-Eso crees, tu estas encerrada en esa jaula y además eres una debilucha crees que me puedes vencer- Tiro a Perla –Mejor descansa preciosa, que mas tarde nos vamos a divertir—Dijo perversamente Alucard yéndose del lugar.

-Ah… hijo de perra- Decía Perla intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Oye te encuentras bien- Perla alzo la mirada y vio a la guacamaya enfrente de ella.

-si… si- Dijo Perla.

-Ven levántate- La guacamaya ayudo a Perla levantarse.

-Graci…- Perla no termino de hablar, al levantarse vio el rostro de la guacamaya quedando congelada de la impresión, la guacamaya, también veía sorprendida el rosto de Perla como si ya se conociesen, ambas tenían la mirada fija.

-P-P-Perla- Dijo la guacamaya.

-L-Luna- Dijo Perla.

-¡Perla!-

-¡Luna!- Dijeron las dos alegres abrazándose.

-Luna enverdad eres tu- Dijo Perla, mientras unas lagrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos.

-Si hermana soy yo- Dijo Luna quien también lagrimeaba de alegría -creí haberte perdido-

-Y yo a ti- ambas se separaron.

-Pero… que hay de mama y de papa- Pregunto Perla, pero l preguntar eso Luna bajo la cabeza.

-Ellos… ellos… Alucard los mato- Dijo Luna entristecida.

-No… NO- Perla rompió en llanto al escuchar lo que Luna le dijo, Perla lloraba desconsolada la gema del collar comenzaba a oscurecerse más –Voy a acabar con ese maldito- Decía Perla.

-Perla estamos atrapadas aquí y aparte Alucard te podría matar a ti también- Decía Luna.

-No me importa, el me las va a pagar- Decía Perla molesta.

-Perla se que te quieres vengar por ello pero no podemos salir de aquí- Decía Luna, Perla se tranquilizo.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Perla calmada –hay algún modo de salir de este lugar- le pregunto.

-Si- Luna señalo por una pared el cual tenía un agujero –Podemos escapar por allí, pero como saldremos de aquí-

-Eso no será un problema- Dijo Perla, se acerco a la puerta y quito el seguro de la jaula abriéndola -Ves-

-C-como hiciste eso- Dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Después te lo explico, pero ahora larguémonos de aquí- ambas se dirigían al hoyo de la pared logrando salir fuera del edificio.

-Aire fresco- Dijo Luna.

-Venga debemos ir a la selva- Dijo Perla, ambas iban a despegar pero escucharon una voz.

-Iban a alguna parte- Las dos voltearon y vieron a Alucard.

-Oh diablos, Vuela ¡Vuela!- Las dos comenzaron a volar, Alucard comenzó a perseguirlas, volaban Por una ciudad que las dos desconocían con rumbo a la selva, pero Alucard se acercaba mas.

-Más rápido, Mas Ahh…- Alucard tomo a Perla del cuello.

-¡Perla!- Grito Luna.

-Huye- Grito Perla.

-Pero…-

-¡Solo vete!- Luna se largo, Alucard lanzo a Perla hacia el piso, y la tomo del cuello.

-Crees que te ibas a escapar tan fácilmente- Decía Alucard apretando fuertemente el cuello de Perla.

-Suéltame- Dijo Perla.

-Claro que lo hare cuando estés muerta- Alucard comenzó a reírse.

-Déjala en paz- Luna apareció detrás de Alucard con un clavo, y se lo enterró en la espalda, Alucard grito de dolor y soltó a Perla mientras intentaba quitarse el clavo de su espalda.

Luna se acerco a Perla –Perla ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Luna.

-Si- Respondió, Luna ayudo a Perla levantarse.

-Debemos irnos ya- Luna comenzó a volar, Perla iba a hacer lo mismo pero Alucard la tomo de la pata tirándola.

-Tú no te vas- Dijo Alucard arrastrándola hacia ella.

-¡Suéltame!- Perla le dio un fuerte zarpazo a Alucard en el ojo, el lo soltó y Perla voló rápidamente huyendo de él.

-¡Ahh! maldita- Dijo Alucard mientras se ponía su ala en el ojo.

* * *

**En la selva**

Perla y Luna aterrizaban sobre un árbol.

-Creo que lo hemos perdido- Dijo Perla.

-Creo que si- Dijo Luna.

-Bueno ahora busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche- Dijo Perla retomando el vuelo mientras que Luna hacia lo mismo.

-Hermana ¿cómo supiste abrir aquella jaula?- Pregunto Luna

-Me lo enseño Blu- Respondió.

-¿Blu?, ¿Quién es él?-Pregunto confusa.

-Es mi novio- Dijo Perla.

-Wow ¿tienes novio?- Dijo Luna.

-Y donde está el, de seguro te está buscando- Perla solo bajo la cabeza y le respondió.

-No… no lo creo- Dijo entristecida.

-Que ¿porqué?, te dejo- Dijo Luna.

-No, yo tuve que dejarlo- Dijo Perla.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Si te lo dijese no me creerías-

-ok…- Luna, no quería tocar más ese tema y vio el collar que llevaba Perla –Por cierto, Lindo collar-

-Si gracias-

-Maldito collar- susurro Perla

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Luna.

-No no nada- Siguieron volando hasta que Perla vio el mismo árbol que se hospedo la noche anterior –Mira allí- Dijo Perla Señalando el árbol, ambas aterrizaron y entraron al hueco y se recostaron.

-Descansa Perla- Dijo Luna.

-Descansa Hermana- Ambas quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Perla abría los ojo y se Percataba de que no estaba en el árbol, Se levanto y vio que todo su alrededor la rodeaba una espesa niebla negra.

-Donde estoy- miro abajo y vio una especie de símbolo que lo formaba, un escudo negro, dos espadas atravesadas formando una "X", la figura de un ave con las alas extendidas lo ojos de la ave eran rojos y en el pecho se podía ver un collar similar al que Perla tenia, miro que debajo de aquel símbolo había un escrito.

*Familia Ancelia*

-Esperen… ese es mi…- No termino la frase pues escucho una voz que la llamaba detrás de ella.

-Perla- Perla volteo hacia atrás y vio a otra guacamaya, pero tenía su misma apariencia, tenía el mismo collar que ella y sus ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qui-quien eres tú?- Pregunto.

-Que tal Perla, te eh estado esperando- Dijo la guacamaya, –Soy Eleanor, oh y espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tu apariencia, Pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdí mi cuerpo– Le decía Eleanor.

-Que es este lugar- Dijo Perla.

-Esto es el interior del collar que tú tienes-

-Que, espera de que hablas y que es esto- Señalo el símbolo.

-Eso es el escudo de mi familia… oh debería decir de nuestra familia-

-¿Qué?- Perla se encontraba mas confundida.

-Veras Perla, nuestra familia ha llevado por siglos el apellido de Ancelia, pero no solo eso, también un objeto con una maldición- Decía Eleanor secamente.

-¿Qué objeto?-

-El collar que tu traes puesto, quien lleve aquel collar, su alma se corromperá lentamente hasta que… Bueno eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo- Eleanor comenzó a reír maléficamente.

-Y como me lo quito-

-No puedes, ese collar ahora esta adherido a tu corazón y si te lo intentas quitar…- volvió a reír -Morirás- dijo fríamente, Perla quedo en shock al escuchar eso –Lo siento hablaría un poco mas contigo pero tengo cosas que hacer- Eleanor dio la vuelta y comenzó a volar desapareciendo en la oscura niebla.

-Espera, ¡Espera!-

Perla despertó, miro a todos lados y vio que estaba en el nido, miro el collar y no dejaba de pensar en lo que ella le había dicho.

-Y ahora que hago…-

**Continuara...**

**Bien aquí acaba el cap, ¿que les pareció? Bueno, Malo, Mejor me pego un tiro, bueno comente y de su opinión, también pueden criticar tanto constructivamente como destructivamente.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
